


Sun turns to a White dwarf

by jura_mirahe0791



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/pseuds/jura_mirahe0791
Summary: A poem reflecting to the final chapter of "Finding Shouyou" fanfic.





	Sun turns to a White dwarf

Before creation comes destruction,

As darkness conquers the light,

A knife stabs your body,

Grim reaper were really delight,

Fear and Pain that is your obstruction,

Considering God is your real buddy,

 

I hope your ashes transforms you into a phoenix,

Grab it the second chance to live,

And be free so that you can be love,

Stand up and meet your new fix,

Become a brightest and strongest sun.


End file.
